


Pleasures and pain

by chrissena



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Dystopia, Philosophy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissena/pseuds/chrissena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set in a dystopian era ... The main character, Ohden faces daily trials as a C2 ( second rate citizen) in a society of filths and corrupts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing, and fyi English isn't my first language by no means, so i may have made a lot of mistakes but then again....
> 
> Anyway, comments will be much appreciated. thank you!!!

Pleasures and Pain

 

-Chapter I: Reminiscing

“...ahhh… uhhh… mmmmphhhh… No St… Don't look…”  
“... ARRRGHHH GRUHHHHHH!!!!...”

Ohden suddenly awoke in sweat and heavy breath from the same regular dream. Once again he felt haunted by the past, mocked by destiny. He let out a chuckle, then reminded himself that destiny is just another trick of the mind, another facade of perception and interpretations of what is seen or experienced. In his opinion, destiny was like a bind, shackles put upon oneself, forcing one to submit to the will and whims of others. He felt sickened by all of it. Freedom, liberty, are naught but pretty words, attainable states only gained by those who deem themselves worthy. It is neither given nor bestowed, it is created within.  
Another chuckle, the irony is that he may be free from the world, but he is slave to his own nature.  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!  
“... OH fucking shut it, woke before you could do your job!... (pause) damn it im losing it, talking to the alarm…!”  
Ohden is no crazy person, well not too excessively, just a regular twenty four year old living in the land of the free; or what used to be called the land of the free. He comes from two worlds, the decadent and the filth as he likes to describe them. Born to a woman who served all her life those in power in return of spanks, solicited “offerings” and forceful but “civilised” abuses… Then sometimes a few hundred Liberty Marks; Can’t buy a damn nor live without it after all. And like her, many others followed the same routine of servitude, crawling, kneeling, and more servitude. In contrast, his father was/is a member of the high society, those who rule, judge, own, and stand on top of the world. An affair it was, just one of many upon many others from this era. A powerful man meets a naive girl in search of prosperity, a way out of poverty and the general populace. Girl meets man in his chamber in response to his call. Girl undresses, covers up with her hands but is ordered to let them fall to her sides… She is called over by the man, told to come ever closer. She notices his eyes, then his bulge, then his eyes again; eyes of a beast who will have her. She smiles internally, “this is just a way out , you can do it, give him what he wants… you know it, you are the good but at least one with free will and opportunities; and at the moment that is to serve and give yourself whenever the boss wants it, wherever he wants it, and however he wants it.  
You have got to mak-”  
“ didnt you hear me?” the beast snarled, interrupting her inner talks.  
“get down I said!” the beast seemed to growl at her, but not too loud, after all behind a lion, there is a lioness nearby much more vicious, whose wrath should be avoided. The girl gets down as ordered, awaiting her master’s order. “you know what to do…”  
She obeys. Obedience became slurping sounds, slurping sounds turned into moans, which moments later turned into nothing but growls and suspended breaths.  
Many such events occurred day in, and day out. Naivety turned into servitude, which turned into life… Unwanted life. Of course, the affair came to light, and a lioness’s wrath is indeed dreadful.  
What became of the man is unknown but one thing remained certain, the girl had to run for her life, leaving behind the decadent world she had once dreamed to join. Hyenas were set loose after her. She hid in different places, changed her name, sold her body to pay for a facial change, a new life back in the filthy world. She eventually gave birth to a boy, which she could have hated, but grew to love. He represented her quest for something better, a dignified life. She named him Evgeny Ohden.  
Twenty four years later, here he was in the world she sought, with the status of a second rate citizen.

A quick shower, a barely nutritious breakfast, and ready for class. Ohden lives not too far from the New-York institute of art. The day at hand will not be filled with dull affairs unlike his other usual boring and ungratifying school days. There is an expo where aspiring graduates who wish to be commissioned by a VIP or simply gain entrance to a more prestigious graduate art school had the chance to showcase their skills and work.  
“Hey all Father…”, Ohden could feel the irritation creep in, he knew who just spoke and was ready to reply like usual,  
”ahah Lea, very funny…” He said calmly, but with a hint of irritation.  
“oh come on, you know i just cant help it!” the brunette replied.  
“you know my name, call me as i should be called; I ain't no old bearded fool!” he remarked.  
“ Ready yet? today you and your... hmm... other people get tested…”  
“yes and so… and what do you mean by my other people” he replied.  
She ignored it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck charm” she said while looking straight into his dark piercing eyes.  
“From you? might as well drop out…”

Time flew seemingly slowly, his expo examination was scheduled at three in the afternoon, it was only 10 am. He sat on a bench near a campus cafeteria, watching people come and go. A bunch of kids from rich families, kids who were never wanting. They were born into money, and privilege, and grew-up justified that they can order others around, those who they saw and valued as third class citizens. They knew nothing about hunger, fear, nor desperation. “... stupid world; nothing of value here, nothing worth wanting, doing, nor striving for. Yet, i have to live within this system… I am tired mother, tired of these people, why did you want to join them?”. He stayed silent for a while, wondering about his father who he has never known but only heard of through his mother’s occasional story telling. A first class is born in riches and dies in riches, often. they are bred to look the best, be the best, and rule the rest. They can attain high positions in the system, may it be high chancellor of the New Union of the States of America, or even the director of a law firm, name it. One thing remains certain, leadership positions are only held by them, or at least an assistant to a leader. Completely different from his status; primarily 90 percent of the second rate citizens known are C2, and all are from the lowest caste, they are people who did everything they could to attain a level of decency, or false imprinted pride. How is this accomplished?? there are many ways, whether it is killing a close friend who had stolen from a first class citizen or denouncing current or future rebels of the union, or responding to enough solicitations that are carried behind tight closed doors...etc.  
The other ten percent are former first class who were found guilty of a petty crime or public indecency. Their former status matters not, they are treated all the same as those who climbed their way to their C2 status. His people, as lea said can only occupy certain positions within this crooked society. A well paid job to afford the cost of living, and sometimes offer oneself some pleasurable moments of exaltations. Most second rate, either fear the third world or simply remember it as a distant memory. Memories filled with poverty, unpunished crimes, unemployment, and extreme services to the Union. Indeed, third rate citizens more commonly referred to as C3 are the ones who work the fields, and make sure that the high class’s sewers remain operational. Most of them enjoy this life and accept it for diverse reasons. It’s either a resignation or simply accepting and embracing one’s brokenness.  
Ohden took a deep breath and remembered that even as a second class citizen, he still owed reverence to those higher than him. Sure, he and “his people” as Lea put it are protected by more rigorous laws; however, that does not mean that a girl barely twenty can’t ask her father for a present on her twenty-first birthday in the form of a boy toy.  
...

He was at home that day finishing a canvas when he heard knocks at his door…  
“Yes may i help you?” he asked the service man, a member of the national security corps.  
“Are you Ohden Evgeny?” the man asked indifferently.  
“No, that ain’t me!” Ohden responded with a sassy grin.  
The man looked at him, unimpressed but irritated by the young lad’s behavior.  
“Perhaps they told you, hey Joe stop stuffing your face with so much greasy food and make yourself useful..” he said cockily.  
“you lit….”  
“ Oh, hit the mark… Then your superior gave you your assignment which said, bring Evgeny Ohden to x address at z time.” Ohden said invigorated with even more vanity.  
“How do you know? and if you are the person I am looking for then don’t fucking waste my time!” the man snarled at Ohden.  
“The name is Evgeny Ohden, i don’t know any Ohden Evgeny.” Ohden replied with more pride.  
The service man was irritated, and wasn’t about to let a little brat make light of him. “ ok Ohden is your surname, i couldn’t care less. And drop the attitude, or you are gonna get it little punk!”  
Ohden smirked and broke into short laughter.  
“Are you sure you wanna hurt me? I’m not sought for a crime, nor needed as a witness for one; therefore i am not in trouble. Which leaves one thing, some rich pi-, person wants me! I am currently too valuable for you to touch me!”  
Ohden laughed even more. “Ok punk looks like you got brains, if you know then don’t waste my time.”  
…  
He was dropped at a mansion somewhere in the hyped section of the city. A servant led him to a room where two comfortable chairs were laid around a tea table. The Housekeeper, Ohden presumed then followed behind them and asked him to take a seat in one of the chairs.  
He waited for what seemed like fifteen minutes. He heard a click and the door opened, a man in his late fifties or mid sixties took the other seat. He introduced himself as Samuel Payne.  
“My daughter Lea is about to turn twenty one, and she asked for a present…” Mr Samuel paused for a moment, then clearing his throat; “... you are to spend the day with her, and it goes without saying that she is to be pleased, and any request she makes must be met as needed!”  
He pauses again before handing Ohden an envelope. Ohden takes it, and watches the man leave the room… He opens the envelope and discovers not to his surprise some cash, ten thousand Liberty Marks. He cant help but laugh inside at the irony of it all!  
…  
“Hey boy, come here… How’s this?”  
“hey boy, take this…”  
“Hey boy, hold this…”  
“Hey boy, go order me something…”  
The requests kept piling on but he obliges and follows the girl wherever she goes. Eventually the shopping spree ends, and he drives her home...or maybe somewhere else.

She glances at him, making mental notes of his physique, his demeanor. A less fortunate man, born to some poor woman continuously beaten by her father? No, that’s not it, a woman who could never get anything she wanted, yet she gave her son love. Lea may be a spoiled young woman with no actual practical skills, but she was good at discerning people. What’s more? She delighted herself in doing so with those she deemed lower than herself.  
“...and prideful!” she murmured.  
“Hey do you not talk? What’s your name?”  
Ohden looked at her through the mirror, he did not answer instantly as expected to, his answer would not have been well mannered.  
“Call me Ohden… Miss!”  
“Oh like the Norse god?” She asked, as she brightened up, she had noticed his insolence as he remained silent after her previous inquiry, but brushed it aside. He has an attitude, she thought and loved it!  
“No wrong! It’s Ohden,!” he replied!  
She smiled, he wasn't afraid to talk back and correct her. The other second rates are all suck ups, who know all too well that they are wrong in her presence. But this boy, he talked back and corrected her, and she just couldn’t help but enjoy it. She felt different than usual with this man. “...He might just do!” she thought to herself, almost shivering!  
“Where do you want to go next?” Ohden asked  
“ I dont know!” She replied, Not happy he had interrupted her inner thoughts, thoughts that surged through her time to time whenever she found a man she was ready to play with.  
Ohden took a deep breath demonstrating his impatience, “Listen, you asked your daddy to have a guy accompany you on your birthd…”  
“A commoner… to be precise.” she said interrupting him.  
Ohden inhaled deeply again, but silently. “... I see, so you got tired of your little spoon fed play things, and want to try experimenting with a commoner, huh?”  
“No, you couldn’t be more wrong, geez dont be so uptight.”  
“ Listen, just tell me how you want it and where. You have your fun, i fulfill my role, we each go our own way!”  
He said interrupting her this time. She giggled, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at him through the rear view mirror.  
“ I like you, straight to the point, fearless, honest, and … hopefully com - pe - tent!” she said while making sure to put more emphasis on the last word.  
“Hotel Des Anges… Do you know wher-”  
“ Yes I know…” he said interupting her while looking at her through the mirror, piercing eyes full of desire and will. She relished it. She was being confronted, by someone whom if she wished it, could be shot for whatever reason came to her.  
She knew, He knew, she will be completely vulnerable at his mercy. He could decide to release his frustration on her, hurting her for being the daughter of a high ranked official of the State, taking revenge for whatever he’s had to go through until now. How will he take her? Will he throw her on the bed? the floor? against the door? Drop her skirt? Pull hard on her panties while lowering them? Pull her hair? grab her by the h…  
“we are here!”  
“damn…” she told herself.  
They walked up to the concierge. “Ah miss Lea, how do you do?” the man said with a faint french accent. “ Fine Pierre, is the presidential suite ready?” She responded.  
“Surely mademoiselle… Hey garÇon…”  
“Just the keys, i know the way” She interrupted.  
“Surely Mademoiselle, et bonne soirée”  
…  
“ You asked me to tell you how i wanted it… go get me a glass of champagne first!” she said as she led him to the bedroom.  
“arghh!!!... ngghh!” Lea felt him grab her by the waist and push her head upward while grabbing her chin. She searched for him, and found his eyes, the same piercing eyes she had observed from the back sit while he drove her through the city. She had admired their tenacity, or so she felt. Their contrast with his Ebene colored skin, not as dark as it could be and neither too light!  
He is stronger than he looked from afar, despite his seemingly lean and merely toned body. Her first reaction was to resist and try to get free. He made her look at him, and she did, she wanted to close her eyes in defiance but she was already taken, submitted. Something about him made her act this way. She doesn’t mind it but she was expecting to be in charge tonight. He smiled, which made her feel less worried. His head got closer and closer to hers while he was holding her from behind; she couldn’t think anymore, she was entranced. His nose almost touched hers, she wet her lips in anticipation, but he stayed like that. His other hand released her left waist and ventured higher more to the right, feeling her belly; higher and higher, his index touched the skin under her right breast through the cloth fabric. She whimpered, waiting for his manual assault on her breast. The index made a quick motion to feel her there; then, he moved back his hands lower. She whined, but felt his hand on her navel; she squirmed slightly. His hand ventured further down and stopped just above her crotch; Her skirt did nothing in getting in the way of him feeling her heat. His middle finger made contact, she convulsed, attempting to get his whole hand to take hold of her pie, as she calls it. Her attempt was a success but shortly won; he instantly pulled his hand up while still cupping her vulva. She felt it, the never ending frot that sent shivers up her spine and back down in quick succession.  
“ hnmmm…(heavy breathing)...ahhh” , She moaned, grabbed Ohden by the neck with her right hand, pulling him closer…  
Lips parted, slight touch of the tongue, subtle lick, faint insertion, trembling, Lips locked, muffled moans.  
Ohden ran his hand back downward, but this time under her skirt, on her mound and applies more friction, his middle finger presses against her much eager and engorged button.  
He feels the warm moist, rubs his finger harder against her clitoris, she almost tumbles forward if not for his firm grip. He let go of her chin, ceasing the kiss. He inserts his middle finger inside her. ”ahhhhhhhh…..hmphhh…” She moaned lusciously, followed by quick shortened breaths. He pushes her against the hallway’s wall, his other hand grab her by the neck and squeezes; She feels the choking pain, but managed to draw breaths. “Pain? Pleasure? which is it… SPEAK!!!” he orders, She’s more fragile than she let on and he knows it. He is rewarded, a tear comes down her cheek. He releases his grip a bit. “ (cough) … Pleasure…!!!” She says as her knees bend forward; “AHHHHH!” she moans louder. He inserted his ring finger as well, and gave her spongy spot a quick flick.  
He releases her, she falls completely down on her ass, knees up, skirt pulled back to her hips… Her bikini panties are still on she faintly notices. She sees him walk away and enter the bedroom…  
Rage, Bloody rage flows through her, she is left there just like that, business hardly finished, a deal too far from sight.  
“I have never been treated this way, who does he think he is… i was wrong.” she thinks internally.  
She looks toward the bedroom, but he is not in sight, the rage subsides. He is not coming to accompany her in the room… She expected him to ravage her, but this? Left and brushed aside. A decision must be made, resignation or take back control.But she could still feel his fingers inside her, toying with her, his grip, his intense unwavering stare.  
“(chuckle)... son of the b…. YOU FUCKING COMMONER, RAT!” she screamed across the hallway!  
He snickered internally. He had sat down on a reclining chair facing the room’s window. From there he could see the city and its lights, and further away the dimmer lights, the ghettos, where the rats live. He snickered…  
His gaze turned to the door, there she was, head down, like a puppy. She approached him, an undignified walk, coming for her treat. A puppy that acknowledges its master; she stops.  
“pl~~ can y~~ f~” she mutters something. “Speak!” he orders firmly, raising his voice slightly. “ please can you finish…” she says taken by surprise, realizing that she just submitted herself, to someone she deems lower than herself. she looks at him with pleading eyes. He rejoices inside. He’s got himself a “high class” whore.  
…  
Moans spread throughout the dim lighted room. the sound of skin coming into contact with another, smacking against it. Lea was on all four, her back arched slightly downward. Ohden Grabbed her with both hand at the waist. “AHHH…” she moaned once more, as he plunged into her. Each time her inner muscles tightened the grip around his member. After each plunge came a clapping sound. He pulled her to him rhythmically. She felt him hold her for a bit, pressuring his hand on her waist, sometimes loosening the grip and rubbing his hands down her spine then back to her butt, cupping each globes…  
He was euphoric, yet calm and consistent in each thrust. Each time he pulled back, she seemingly pulled him back in and he met her with a vigorous thrust. He heard her moan, he delighted. He saw her hips sway and push onto him, he exalted. She reach back and grabbed on his wrists, and he jubilated, ever internally. She was close yet again, but he had denied her every time, by either stopping or pulling out. Then she turned her head and looked at him intently, she tried to say something, but she ran out of breath. He grinned looking at her, plunging again, this time slowly at first then with an ever renewed vigor toward the end. “Aghhh... hmmph..” She gasped. “what?” he asked under a whisper leaning toward her, his lips close to her ears. She felt the faint vibration generated by the whisper, his warm breath on her earlobe. She could not speak, his weight now suffocating her while he kept taking her from behind. He kissed her neck, purposely exhaling slowly onto it, sending shivers throughout her body. unconsciously, she clench his member tighter in response as he thrust back inside her. She could pass out any moment now, but She wanted relief, She needed it. He’s a demon, in the hotel des anges using her for his own pleasure. Not giving her a time of rest, a moment of sigh. “ I’m listening…”he whispered, faintly licking her ear, sucking and biting on the helix. She tried to gather her breath as he slowed his rhythm; the demon has mercy.  
“Please let…. Let me cum!” she said trembling. He smiled…  
…  
Drizzling rain came down on him awakening him, and bringing him back to the present. he looked at his phone, it read 11:20. nearly four more hours until the expo,then after he would meet Lea and drive her to his studio, and do her. Today he would make love to her as he had promised a day ago. The young girl had coerced him, claiming that she would latet introduce him to three of her friends in need of “treats”. A lie of course, he knew. But he did like the idea! Still, she lied, She will get her due he told himself.


	2. Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expo finally starts with a new character, who might take some interest in Ohden. Meanwhile Lea has a bit of fun

-Chapter II: Karen

“...thus comes the day when the world of men yields, for in the end she shall break them…”  
Karen’s diary, entry 95.

 

Sitting at her corporate desk, Karen lazily glanced at the door, awaiting her personal assistant entrance with a worried look on her face urging her boss to hurry to her next scheduled event. Two knocks, a yes come in and there she is. “Ma’am we ha-”, the assistant stopped mid-sentence at Karen’s command, signaling her to remain silent. Silence crept in, Karen looking out the window indifferent to her assistant standing there in frustration.  
“Did you know that nine decades ago the revolution was started by those with power and riches?” Karen finally spoke.  
“Ma’am?” came the assistant’s reply.  
“Ninety years ago, this nation was known under a different name, The United States of America. The current name, the New Union of the States of America came after the revolution instigated by people like me, people with the means to control other’s lives.” She says letting out a deep sigh. “After the government at the time reformed the country’s financial system and laws, major corporations, rich men and women responded back by cutting employments and diverging their wealth and investments in foreign countries. However most other nations were starting to follow the new system. And so, those with the means of productions around the world resorted to sabotage the world economy, which resulted in strikes, revolts, toppled governments and eventually a pseudo-world war. This nation paid the highest price during that troubled time... Interestingly, most of the world armies and private armies chose to fight for those very rich and powerful folks.” Karen paused for a moment, turning her gaze again toward her office window looking out to the city.  
“Hmm Ma’am where are you going with this? You have some previous oblig-” again, the assistant was cut short.  
“... I just find it interesting that a revolution may be started by those with power. It feels like an unseen force’s idea of a practical joke! Amusing, yet so disturbing.” Again she pauses.  
“...ah… Yes ma’am, indeed but you promised Mr. Thomas to show up at today’s expo event in his stead and…” again she was cut.  
“ Yes, yes Sue i know, in return he agreed to stop pestering me about going out with him for a month… bla, bla bla! You really need to relax a bit, he may own twenty-five percent of this bank’s shares but he neither does impress nor intimidate me…” Karen let out a final sigh then stood up. “Let’s go…”  
…

Ohden looked at the time, and barely pays any attention to it; the hall is filling up with more candidates. Anxiety is up in the air, He can’t blame them as he knows that some of these candidates may face expulsion in case they fail or “voluntarily” offends some of the judges and other VIP invitees. None of them have brought any piece of work or materials. The event is simple, the judges give out a theme that the examinees must represent in their artwork and the materials are provided accordingly. At the end, their works are displayed for the judges to inspect and grade. The grading is influenced by the techniques used, outstanding theme portrayal, sensory impact of the work, and finally comments from the invitees.   
Lea was part of the invitees, representing her busy father. Well known artists were invited and so were movie stars, Board members from various corporations and prospect investors which were highly sought by the institute.  
Lea was up there in the VIP section surrounded by eight men, old enough to either be her father or grandfather. “ (Chuckle), trying to get lucky… pigs!” Ohden told himself. She glanced at him, smiled but noticed that he was not looking at her. She turned back to her own crowd; the men were viciously competing with one another, boasting their wealth and prestiges to impress the girl. “Sorry, you are but entertainment for the evening…” She thought to herself. But in the end, she considered having some fun after all; she excused herself and went upstairs for refreshments.   
She counted down to two minutes, whom of those geezers would come up and join her. One minute passed, yet nothing... Still, he smiled knowingly. Moments later, she grinned at the old pig walking toward her. “one minute and thirty-six seconds, that’s a record!” She said walking toward the man, taking his hands and leading him to a room down the opened corridor. She opened the first door she sees and enter the lounge it lead to. They walked into three students, all C2s, one male and two females; perhaps studying for an upcoming test. At the sight of the two walking toward them, they simply feigned diligent silence in their grand presence. The old man looked at them and signaled them to get out; They hurriedly obeyed...   
Lea walked to a desk nearby, swinging her generous derrière from side to side with the help of her skimpy white dress adding to their effects. Hypnotized, the old goat followed. Amongst those other geezers he may have been the oldest and most keen to understand a woman’s hidden speech, but he was now at her mercy. He watched her lean on the desk, swallowed as he saw her legs come apart and her lacy panties dropped to the floor, he wet his lips as her dress climbed up her bouncy buns. Then, he let out a sigh of desperate desire, his need to possess her. Desire that grew as Lea completely bent over the desk, her dress sliding up higher revealing little to nothing. He sighed again, disappointed but entranced. She looked at him and faintly smiled then looked forward grinning. He approached her, stretch his trembling hand out, leveling its index at the hem of her dress. He felt her heat and shivered at the sensation. His breath quickened, his vision narrowed, awaiting more. His index, grazed her inner thighs, they both felt the chill spread throughout their willing bodies. He reached her waist with his other hand, and began feeling her; a kink of his. Emboldened, he grazed her once more higher this time. She quivered at his touch, he grinned proudly at his accomplishment. Her sexual scent intoxicated him unconsciously, he could take no more…   
He kneeled, and kissed her butt through the fabric of her dress, then bit her softly while holding on to her at the hips. A moan in response as he expected. He needed more, He wanted more. His body faintly trembled at the thought of what would unfold as he brought back his hands to her dress hem. As he lifted it higher slowly and delicately, he kissed both thighs as the dress went up. Lea loved the sensation, his tongue on her bare skin, nearing her sex. She felt ecstatic at the touch. Just one more push, and she would be fully displayed to his lusting eyes. The old goat took his time, perhaps too much. He was at the final step, anytime now and her sex would be in full view of his preying eyes.   
...A ringing phone, the device’s vibration though mostly shielded by Lea’s purse, was strong enough to startle her. She interrupts the show and takes a look at her screen. A missed call from Ohden, She smiled triumphantly. The man closes onto her, but she lift her hand to his chest and gently pushes him away, sorry she says and kisses him on the cheek leaving him bewildered. She gathers her things and make her way to the hall but he calls to her... “you were fabulous and enticing, but no cant do…” she says then pauses sheepishly; “... another girl was sitting two seats away from mine, she might settle for…(pause), she’s easy!” She concludes with a smirk and giggle then leaves.  
Moments later she reappear and take her seat with the others VIPs and quickly spots Ohden and gives him a look reflecting her current state. She feels victorious, and empowered but knows better. Retribution is coming; soon…

The assembly is suddenly brought to silence as Ms. Kayle, the dean of academic affairs delivers her speech. The usual, acknowledging the audience, a speech about achievement and the institute’s pursuit in art and bettering the mass. Karen is hardly impressed, bored by this unsightly protocol. She mostly accepted the request from Mr. Thomas as it presented her an opportunity to see how dull the world she lives in trully is, a habit of hers. His mere promise was rather unnecessary; she could reject him anytime she wanted as she saw fit. She finally starts paying attention, the dean was about to reveal the test’s theme and the students would get to start their work as she and the other VIPs would busy themselves around chatters, so called exotic performers and catered cocktails.   
“... as such, this year’s theme shall revolve around mercy. You have ninety minutes!”. The candidates, seventeen in total hurried themselves to their work stations. The majority of them were sculptors and five other were painters including Ohden. Their zeal, the need to impress went unnoticed, as the invitees and judges carried on their own interests. Ohden seemed to be the only one among them to notice. In deep meditation, he sat facing his canvas; he wanted to create something simple yet expressive to succeed. In no way was it to conform to their debauchery and mockery as he knew the hidden meaning behind this theme. A spark, then a malicious grin and up he went in delight having found a way to look down on them all from a pedestal…  
…

“Sue, find out what are this year’s candidates social status?” Karen turned her head toward her assistant to ask.   
“... all C2 ma’am!” Sue responded.  
Karen instantly broke into laughter, loud enough to bring most candidates and the rest of the invitee’s attention to herself. Sue understood that it wasn't her own tone that amused Karen, and neither the way she responded to her boss that made her cause such a scene, a scene that most people present would only qualify as unrefined for a person of her stature. Yet none of them could say a thing; foolish behavior or not, Karen was the most powerful person at this assembly. Indeed, Sue has been her assistant for far too long to know better; Karen was merely laughing at the way the society she belongs to was making a fool out of the C2s. A reminder that their very existence was allowed by the good will of those above.   
She swept away the tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes, taking precautions to not erase her modest mascara. She stood up and went to the cocktail table to grab herself a serving of hors d’oeuvres. People made way for her; She was attracting every eyes to herself. Some invitees, men and even women wanted her, the glimmer of their eyes reflected their desire to hold her and make her night, the best she will ever have. Others envied and hated her. Whether it was her front crossed tulip dress that hugged her body in all the right places, or if it was her ample bosom and firm buttocks that swayed the entire room, she inspired sublimity and beauty. Desire, envy, worship and hate, coming together in concerto telling the tale of the beige skinned lady in the sensuous desert sand dress. She stops on her tracks and with her, the whole assembly too; She then turned slightly to her right as she spots a waiter then calls him over, a fine young man she thought internally. He hurries to her side, leaving behind a woman he had served since the beginning of this whole event. The said woman had enjoyed his undivided attention and looked forward to the things she would do to him at the end of this event as she would grab his hand and lead him to her private quarters on the other side of the city and ravage him till dawn. But here was another woman about to rob her. She tries to protest, a silent showdown. Karen glances at her, confident and bashful, a faint smile, utter defeat... She knew better, yet wondered if she would have put up a better fights against a different foe. Certainly, but definitely not this one. Can she even consider her to be one? What right does she have to do so? Karen is the embodiment of perfection and absolute domination, the mortal who makes even the most ruthless gods cringe and cower.   
The boy presents her a silver platter tray of entrées. She picks a caviar devilled egg*, bring it up to her lips and takes a bite with a sensuality that leaves the boy breathless. She swallows it paying no attention to him. Finally, she looks at him, faintly smiles, then takes another sensual bite at the delicacy. She rubs her lips together slightly as she still stares him in the eyes. ”You should head back to your previous patron…” she says as she turns and walks away. The other woman frowns, robbed at first to finally have her “good” returned, a sloppy second.  
…

Ohden adds the final touches of his sketch, then steps backward to look at it one final time. He smiles proudly.   
A bell rings signaling the candidates to stop and prepare their work stations for appreciation. The expo lets all the invitees walk around each work stations to view and criticize the work in display. Ohden made sure to choose a workstation located in a place where the crowd would naturally flow. he didn’t want to risk going unnoticed. His choice pays off as more and more VIPs and judges gather around his work. He delights in seeing them feasting their eyes on his creation. At first he hears murmurs, then faint gasps and finally an argument. He laughs internally as he glances at Lea who now fits this crowd of “elites”; as everyone else, she as well ponders the meaning of the words inscribed on his drawing. For a moment the discussion ceases, and every eyes are drawn back to the rest of his work; in the left background, a crowd of men, women and children travelling on a crumbled bridge, with a crumbling-like scenery further back. They are walking, some kneeling toward three other men and three women adorned in pricey clothing and jewelry who are standing to the right foreground. The crowd seems to look famished and needy, while the six extend their arms toward the heaven in prayers and praise. Heaven itself is opened with luminous clouds encircling a left hand** extending toward the former six. Rain of goods and riches pours down out of the hand toward them as they bask in it. Meanwhile several angels are seen holding harps and lyres. Further back to the right, a tower with nine floors is seen going in flame with people in its interiors.  
Ogden's viewers are in awe and delighted by his work which shows that Heaven itself favors them. Yet, they are drawn back to one particular part of the drawing, an angel Holding a parchment that reads “Dei Sapientia nobis omnibus1”. None of the viewers present knew the meaning of these words, Ohden thought to himself. Neither were they willing to ask him its meaning; afteral who would let a mere C2 display more world knowledge to a crowd of well educated men and women. “... It’s latvian!” said one man, “... No, much likely ancient Greek!” yelled another.   
Karen stood there, equally amused by this boy creativity and the faint smirk on his face, he was making a fool of them all, returning their mockery but none of them could see it. Foolish of him, yet so ingenious. She stepped forward, drawing the crowd attention and their silence, then spoke: “ Latin! One of the European dead languages, alongside ancient Greek, and many other ancient germanic dialect!”  
The crowd behind her murmured in awe, several women praise her, Ohden looked at her amazed; she takes notice.  
She continues on, “God’s wisdom, help us all!”  
“True madam…!” Ohden declares.   
“As expected of miss Campbell” said a man in the crowd.   
Meanwhile Lea looked at Karen with envy, she wished she had be the one to tell it all, after all she is a history student who specializes in ancient European culture. If only she knew, Ohden would be looking at her and not at this woman, she told herself….   
Karen turned around and walked away, the crowd spreading apart making way for her and as she walks she glanced at the dean; “I want this painting delivered by tomorrow!”. She then stops, and glances back at ohden, “Bring it to my mansion, my assistant Sue will take care of the procedure!”

 

 

 

 

 

____________________  
1 He wrote it exactly as Dei Sapientia with each capped letters to bring more emphasis to these two words and thus making it the first clue, leaving the burning tower in background as another clue. they literally mean God’s wisdom, but more importantly can be rearranged and written as “DANTE” as in Dante Alighieri (1265–1321 CE), an italian from florence who wrote the “Divine Comedy” as an insult to pope Boniface. Dante’s work gave a description of the purgatory and its seven levels attributed to the seven deadly sins (greed, lust...etc), where were sent those whose sins corresponded to one or more levels. 

* Caviar devilled eggs, are a form of entree where eggs are boiled and cut in half, the yolk is then mashed and mixed with mayonnaise and sour cream, lime/lemon/mustard, and salt. The white egg is then filled with the mix; preferably filled and form a dome with different shapes. The whole thing is refrigerated until ready to be eaten. the final touch include adding first a few assortments at the cook’s own discretion , my favorites are black sprinkled pepper and dried parsley. And finally a teaspoon of cold caviar.

** The left hand is most likely referring to the left hand of God, which is usually seen as a sign of being cursed in many religious settings. It is perhaps the biggest clue to Ohden’s farce.


End file.
